


Day 7: Enjoy the Show

by writemydreams



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireworks, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2017, M/M, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Tim and Jason team up to take down a drug ring using a fireworks warehouse as a front. What better way to enjoy the merchandise than eat s'mores on the roof while lighting up a box of fireworks?For the "fireworks" prompt.





	Day 7: Enjoy the Show

Tim finished zip-tying the last drug dealer. He stepped back to admire his and Jason’s handiwork. Drug dealers knocked out and tied up, their product bagged or destroyed, and there wasn’t even a single dead body. Blood, yes, and some of the dealers would need new kneecaps after tangling with a pissed off Red Hood. They should have known better than to target high school students in the Red Hood’s territory. “I’ll call it in.” He pulled out his phone. Every Bat had the GCPD on speed dial. 

A bored sounding woman answered the phone. “Gotham City Police Department. What’s your emergency?” 

Tim beckoned Jason closer. He wanted to keep an eye on him in case Jason acted like he was going to get trigger happy. “This is Red Robin.” He gave the woman their location, a brief description of what had gone down at the warehouse, and then suggested they bring a medic before hanging up. “GCPD’s sending a bus to collect the dealers and bring them in for processing. What should we do with these fireworks?” He gestured at the three enormous boxes of fireworks near the warehouse doors. This group of dealers had used fireworks as a front for their real business: selling an addictive cocktail of drugs in shimmery powders and pills. They’d sold to nightclubs, bars, and worst of all – schools. Not anymore though. 

“What do they have?” Jason leaned over one of the boxes to examine the contents. “Damn, this is some good stuff. We need to have our own show.”

Tim inspected the second box. Jason hadn’t exaggerated. Smoke bombs, Red Dragons, rockets, spinners and fliers, sparklers… It’d be easy to put on their very own fireworks show. “Should we take a box back to the manor or just light it up on the roof after GCPD has come and gone?” Tim assumed some of the product would be taken in as evidence to use against the dealers. 

“Light it up on the roof.”

Tim grinned. He’d figured Jason would say that. “We might as well.” He picked up a box of sparklers and opened it. “In the meantime, got a light?” 

Jason’s helmeted head turned towards him. “Don’t smoke anymore. I still like having a lighter on hand though.” He fished in the pocket of his jacket to pull out his lighter. Tim caught it, raising an eyebrow at the design. Plain red with a bright yellow R marked on it. Robin’s R. “Kori bought it for me,” Jason explained. “She thought it was cute.”

“It is cute.” Tim pulled two sparklers out of the box. He lit one and handed it to Jason so he could light his own off the tip. He watched the little fire crackle into being then spun around, laughing as he wrote out his name and nonsense patterns. He’d always loved fireworks and playing with sparklers.

Jason moved closer to sling his arm around Tim’s waist. “I feel like we should roast some marshmallows and enjoy some s’mores while we’re watching the show.” 

Tim didn’t need to see Jason’s face to know he was smiling beneath the helmet as he drew a heart with J + T inside it. Cheesy yet sweet. “There’s a 711 a few blocks away. GCPD might be gone by the time we get back to the roof.” 

Jason snorted. “Red Hood and Red Robin doing a drug bust together then buying marshmallows and graham crackers. That’ll get some gossip going.” Jason dropped his hand from Tim’s waist to squeeze his ass. “Like when we bought lube and condoms last week. I swear the cashier was going to drool when she rang us up.”

Tim swatted Jason’s hand, which got his ass pinched. “Any gossip was worth it for the amazing rooftop sex we had.” He dropped his burnt out sparkler then put the box back in with the others. “Come on. Let’s move two of these up to the roof. One for us to enjoy and one to bring back to the manor.” He handed one of the boxes to Jason and tucked the other beneath his arm. Tim stepped towards the entrance then paused to look back at the dealers. Jason had demonstrated remarkable restraint tonight. Few things made him angrier than dealers selling to kids. “Thank you for not killing anyone tonight. I know how much you wanted to.” Ever since they became a couple, Jason had been trying to be less murderous out in the field. He did it because he loved Tim. Not because he’d learned that killing was wrong. 

Jason sighed. “If you weren’t here I would have gunned every one of those fuckers down. They targeted students, baby bird. High school students are addicted or dying of overdoses from these bastards.” His free hand clenched into an angry fist. 

“I know,” Tim said softly. “Still, thank you for using non-lethal force.” He walked over to kiss Jason on his helmeted cheek. “I’m proud of you. Now let’s drop these off and go shopping.” 

Jason’s fingers slowly uncurled so he could pull out his grapple. “Want to recreate last week’s grand finale tonight?”

Tim smirked at him. “Maybe I do.” Bringing down the dealers had been his and Jason’s mission tonight. Unless something drastic came up, Red Robin and Red Hood could be finished for the night. Bruce, Damian, and the girls had everything else covered. And since Tim’s adrenaline tended to run high after patrol…

 

Tim topped a perfectly browned marshmallow with a chocolate square and graham cracker. He handed it to Jason without looking away from the dragon shaped firework lighting up the skyline. The concrete was singed from the numerous fireworks the couple had already set off, tendrils of smoke still lingering in the air. Tim shifted closer to lean against Jason’s side. “Is it weird that I find this romantic? Us sitting atop a rooftop together in our suits, enjoying fireworks and s’mores on top of a building owned by drug dealers who are going to be rotting in jail tomorrow?” 

Jason wrapped his arm around Tim. “You forgot to mention how we took out said dealers and their drug ring.”

“Plus using your Robin lighter to toast our marshmallows.” Tim chuckled and bit into his s’more again. Jason couldn’t resist sneaking another grope before pulling back to light up a green flier and then three vivid red fireworks simply marked “Screamers.” They definitely lived up to their name.

Jason smirked at him. “Sounds like you in bed.”

Tim threw a marshmallow at his head. “You like how vocal I get when you fuck me.”

“Mm, that’s true. I love making my pretty little Robin sing for me.” 

Tim watched Jason light the wick for another. He cuddled up to his side once he returned to him again. “You never answered me. I can’t really picture us going on a ‘normal’ date like regular couples. And I definitely can’t imagine you putting on your best suit to take me out to a five star restaurant for dinner.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Tim, I’m your adopted brother who came back from the dead. Fuck normal. All that matters is that we’re happy. I would much rather eat s’mores with you on a rooftop than take you out to some fancy pants restaurant. Why would I want to do that anyway when I can cook your favorites at home and make out with you in the kitchen?”

Tim kissed Jason. “I do like when you wear your Kiss the Cook apron.” He leaned his head against Jason’s and watched an explosion of red hearts light up the sky. Jason was right. Who needed normal when they could have amazing moments like these?

**Author's Note:**

> And it's the end! This is the first time I've participated in a ship week. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get everything done in time, but I challenged myself and was successful. I had a lot of fun writing this pairing. I've got the Batfamily Big Bang, DCU Big Bang, JayDick Week, and then SladeRobin week to do plus additional DCU ideas so I will be posting more. Eventually.


End file.
